


Saying Everything While Saying Nothing

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick goes on vocal rest after a show, and depends on Pete's translating skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Everything While Saying Nothing

Once we’ve signed, taken a photo with, and hugged the last fan, I tell Pete that I’m going on vocal rest. He nods and sits with me in the bus lounge as we drive somewhere to eat. Vocal rest isn’t awful, but communicating is a little difficult sometimes. I mouth words and make hand gestures, but Pete generally gets it. Thank god for that, because when I’m stuck with Andy and Joe, they almost never have a clue. It ends up being a tortuous game of 20 questions with them. Pete generally only has to ask me to mime it out or mouth it one more time before he gets it. It’s rather nice, really.

The bus parks a block away from the diner we’re going to. Pete shoves his hood over his head, being the one who is usually recognized. The rest of us just get off of the bus and start walking. Pete walks beside me.

“So we’re gonna order your food the easy way, right?” He asks.

I nod at him and keep walking. The easy way, is for me to look through the menu and point at what I want. If there’s something specific I don’t want on it, I’ll point at it and shake my head. We could probably come up with a better system, but this works for us. We walk into the diner and take our seats. They thank the waitress when she hands us the menus, and I smile at her. I quickly point to water when she asks what we want to drink. Pete nods and tells her, along with his drink. She leaves us to look at the menus as she gets our drinks. I look through it quickly, before deciding I want blueberry pancakes. I wait for Pete to choose before he turns to me.

“Know what you want?”

I nod and point at the pancakes.

“Do you want the sides with it?”

I point to the hashbrowns and shake my head.

“What kind of eggs?”

I look up to him and try to mime scrambled, flailing my hands. He chuckles and nods.

“Alright so chocolate chip-” I tug on his sleeve and shake my head, tapping the word blueberry with my index finger. He nods, “Sorry, blueberry pancakes, no hashbrowns and you want either scrambled eggs, or eggs the cook dropped while flailing his arms.” he grins.

I roll my eyes at him.

He grins and nudges my arm, before ordering for us both.

The waitress smiles and nods, writing it down. Before leaving she says, “It’s so sweet, you order for your boyfriend.”

I blush deeply and shake my head, pointing to Pete and shaking my head more.

Pete chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulders, “He’s just a little shy.”

I glare up at him as she walks away. Andy and Joe go into a fit of laughter.

I turn my glare to them and mouth, “You guys fucking suck!”

“You want to fuck?" Joe smirks, “Oh Patrick, buddy... while Pete might enjoy your fucking, I am not interested.”

I hit my fist on the table and mouth, “Go to hell!”

Andy snorts, “Taco bell? Maybe tomorrow.”

I decide to gesture something they can’t make any mistake about, raising my middle finger.

“Now, babe. That’s no way to treat our friends.” Pete kisses my cheek, making it burn a bright red.

“I hate you all.” I mouth.

 

When we finish eating, Pete laces our fingers, fighting a grin. I pull my hand away and storm back to the bus alone, crawling into my bunk and kicking the inner wall. I get that this is all a harmless joke to him, and that makes it worse. I’ve managed to keep my feelings for him under control, and though he’s not exactly teasing me about it, it feels like it. It’s like he’s mocking me. Laughing in my face about the feelings I can’t get rid of. I know he doesn’t mean it like that, at all, considering I’ve never told him how I feel, but it still hurts. Inevitably, Pete crawls into my bunk.

“Sup, Stump?”

I cross my arms and mouth, “I’m not talking to you.”

“Well of course not, vocal rest.” he grins.

When I don’t smile back, he sighs, “What’d I do wrong?”

“You know.” I mouth.

“Not really...was it the waitress thing? Because she thought we were cute.” he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and mouth, “Just don’t kiss me again.”

He leans closer, “Kiss you again? If you insist.” He presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen as he presses against me. Against my better judgment, my eyes flutter shut and I rest my hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. After a moment we pull apart, both looking into each other’s eyes, searching for answers. All of our untold secrets unfolding without a word said between us. He gives me a small smile and a nod. I blush and raise my hand to his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. He leans forward and captures my lips in a quick kiss before sliding my glasses off of my face and setting them aside. He pulls the blanket over us and wraps himself around me, using my chest as a pillow.

“Patrick?” he whispers and looks up to me.

“What?” I mouth.

“You’re a good pillow.” he nuzzles my chest.

I smile and hug him closer.

“You’re my favorite person in the world.” He continues, moving one of his hands to stroke my cheek, “And I’m sorry... I’m so sorry that I’m not always the greatest friend to you. I-”

I lean down to peck his lips and shake my head, mouthing, “No apologies.”

He kisses back before sighing, “I can’t wait to hear that beautiful voice of yours again.”

I blush and mouth, “How about this?” I gesture with my hand, “I’ll say one thing. Okay?”

He nods, “Okay. I’ll be happy even if it’s ‘Why the fuck are you cuddling me, Wentz?’”

I smile and shake my head, “I love you.” I say aloud.

His smile stretches to his ears as he leans close to my ear and whispers, “About time I hear those words, ‘Trick.”

I blush and shyly look away, mouthing, “How obvious was I?”

“Very.” he pecks my lips, “But I just wanted you to be ready to say it. I love you too, Patrick.” he smiles and cuddles even closer to me, his soft breathing lulling me to sleep.


End file.
